


Boxed in

by SpiritKitten



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Carrying, Claustrophobia, Cuddling & Snuggling, Does it count as cuddling if Myers trying to scare Jake, Feng and Jake being bestfriends, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Panic Attacks, locker sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritKitten/pseuds/SpiritKitten
Summary: Jake is not a fan of enclosed places, but Feng doesn't want to lay in it. So, being the good friend he is, he climbs into the tiny chest. Jake is just hoping that he doesn't freak out.
Relationships: Frank Morrison/Quentin Smith, Mentions of Dwight Fairfield/David King, Michael Myers/Jake Park, if you squint
Comments: 34
Kudos: 350





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, again, this is my second fan fiction for this pairing. And, in all honesty, I'm having a lot of fun making these things. P.S. My brother didn't help me make this one, but he is with the longer one that I am making now.
> 
> (Warning for Panic attacks and enclosed places, proceed at your own risk!)

Jake and Feng have been staring at the crate for a long time. Just observing it.

Feng wants to know if they could fit their bodies into it, some theory she made up back at camp. It seemed possible, but only one of them could do it at a time. Which was fine with Jake.

He doesn’t want to get in, but he’ll watch Feng’s back while she tries. They were in a trial with Myers, he seems to be pretty chill this time around so it was the perfect time to try it out. David got hit earlier but he made it out before the killer could hook him.

Dwight was doing generators a few feet away from them, nervously checking the surrounding area, while David leaned back against a pile of rubble beside him. They were joking around with each other, something about cats and Dwight’s nervousness. Like Jake said they weren’t to enthralled with the trial so far. As long as they didn’t get too close to The Shape he seemed to be leaving them alone. 

They checked him out a while ago, he seemed to be busy doing something else. He was just wandering around, or that’s what it looked like to Jake and Feng. He only went to attack David because he got too close, maybe half a yard or so, but he gave up the chase when David ran off.

It was chill, this happens sometimes with more of the rebellious, or ‘kind’, killers. The ones who don’t really care about the Entity and his weird trials. Usually Michael likes to kill them, but he wanders off every once in a while. He seemed to grow bored of doing the same thing, killing the same people, over and over again. Jake guesses it's because Michael likes the permanence of death, it's not fun knowing his prey comes back every time he kills them, or maybe it's better that way?

Feng was moving the rubble and crumpled up papers out of the box. They already picked up the object in it, it was a small med-kit. Jake was going to take it back to the campfire for Claudette. It wasn’t a particularly good one, but it still had some essentials in it.

The bottom of the chest was covered in a layer of filth, one that made Feng scrunch back in disgust. Her nose wrinkling up while she contemplated the size, wiping her gross hands on her already ripped and stained jeans.

She glanced back up at Jake, seemingly deciding something. “...I'm not getting in there… But you can.”

Feng was crouched off to the side, she was wearing her bunny hoodie. Hands balancing herself on the side of the box, holding the lid open. 

“Uhh… no. I already said that I wasn't going to get in.” Jake twisted to look into the dark box. It would be tight, Feng might have had a little room to move and breathe, but Jake would be stuck.

“Yeah, yeah, but It's way too gross for me. Don’t get me wrong I love dirt and mud as much as anybody but this is way too gross. I'm pretty sure that's blood.” Feng sniffed, poking at a brownish red stain at the bottom. It was pretty large and splattered along the backside a little, too.

“Yeah and what makes you think that I want too.” Jake couldn’t help but arch an eyebrow at her.

“Well one of us has too.” She looked up at him with this dumbfounded look in her eyes. “It’s for science Jake! If we do this then we’ll have a lot more places to hide in, ones that the killers won’t know about.”

She was right but Jake wasn’t getting into that cramped space. He looked down at Feng from where he was resting up against the red brick wall. His back was killing him, he had been crouching a long time before he found the chest with Feng, following Myers was hard. He‘s very observative.

Instead of continuing on with her tangent She gave him her signature puppy dog eyes. The one she used to get Nea to give her the bag of candies she found in the woods. The kind she used to get Bill to tell her about his old war stories and make Dwight sacrifice himself so that she could go grab a flashlight and blind the killer a few trials ago.

It was torture, saying no to it. That's why Feng always gets what she wants. With those giant round eyes and pouty lips of hers. No one could resist it, not even Ash. The man who practically said no to everything.

So that was how Jake found himself slipping into the box, legs crossed and sitting up to keep the lid open. Jake was nervously glaring up at Feng. He had handed her the med-kit, which she was now holding along with the flashlight that she brought.

“You promise you won’t close it?” Jake, no matter how many times she gave him that face, would not go any further with the plan if she didn’t promise. Every bone in his body strained, ready to jump out in a single moment, but he trusted his best friend.

“Of course, I’ll make sure to hold it still,” Feng placed her hand over her heart, with a satisfied look on her face. “You don’t have to worry, just scrunch yourself down. I want to make sure even the guys can fit in it.”

With one hand she kept the lid of the crate steady, and the other she used to push Jake down. He ended up laying on his side, arms and legs pressed uncomfortable into his chest. His feet were crooked to an awkward angle. Making Jake’s ankles burn with an effort to keep them in place. It wasn’t very fun, Jake was already regretting his decision.

“Hmmmm…” Feng was observing him, hand rubbing unconsciously at her chin. Jake had to crane his head a certain way just to see her. She better give him some of those candies after this.

“I don’t know, you do fit. But… I don’t think it'd be easy to get in and out without making a lot of noise quickly.” She glanced back at the others for a second, must be hearing something off in the distance. Not that Jake could hear it over the pounding in his ears. At least he could see his friend and the sky behind her. That was Jake’s only comfort, other than his scarf that is.

There was a reason why he didn’t like getting into lockers, instead he just sneaks around in the shadows like a ‘ninja’ as Quentin says. Jake doesn’t like enclosed spaces. The doctor his parents took him to when he was younger said it was called claustrophobia, apparently it was a common type of fear. 

He started getting panic attacks and the irrational fear of enclosed spaces around the time he turned 12. The counselor said it was because of environmental structures and habits that he made over the years. Jake personally thinks it’s because his dad used to lock him in his room to ‘study.’ His room wasn’t very big. It only held a twin and a desk for books. Maybe a 5’ by 5’.

Either way, he didn’t like what was going on right now.

“Whoa, killer alert!” David's booming voice bounded over to Jake and Feng. Jake could hear Dwight screeching in the background, running away. Feng was moving back slightly, hand still holding the chest open for Jake, who was trying to untangle himself from the box. It wasn’t working very well, his numbed feet working against him.

He was finally beginning to crouch up when Feng suddenly dropped the lid on his head making him drop back down while his vision went black. He could vaguely hear her cussing from outside, followed by heavy breathing.

It was dark, very dark, and enclosed. Jake could already feel a sweat coming in. Instead of focusing on the very close sides he pushed up with his back, trying to open the lid. Only to find that it wasn’t budging, each push was responded with a dull click. He pushed up harder, trying to twist onto his side or back, only to find that he was wedged into an uncomfortable place.

Jake’s breath was coming out quick and short, the already muggy air turning thin and hot. Banging up on the roof, Jake tried to quieten his panicked cries. This was not supposed to be happening, it was supposed to open. It always has in the past. Jake slammed his body into the sides trying to make it give, instead he felt it tip and roll.

He was cramped up onto his side, face squished into the corner, legs twisted up. He couldn’t breathe, there wasn’t any oxygen. Jake was going to die, he was going to be left there forever. No one was coming back to him. Fuck!

Jake slammed the side of the chest, top? Which way was which. Was he laying on top of the lid? Oh God where was he?

“Feng, Feng! Fuck- Help!” Jake cried out desperately. He didn’t like being stuck in there. He could already feel the back off his shirt sticking to his skin with sweat. It was hot, too hot. Jake buried his face into the soft scarf around his neck, trying to comfort himself.

“Please, Feng!” Jake didn’t try to muffle the whimper that escaped his mouth, tears forming in his eyes as he tried to push himself into a more comfortable position. Unfortunately his legs and feet kept getting caught up on each other or slamming hard into the sides. Making angry vibrations race unpleasantly up his legs. Already increasing the fear in Jake's heart.

He couldn’t move, he couldn't breathe, he couldn’t even think right. Fuck, he wasn’t getting out, he was never getting out. He was going to be stuck here for the rest of his life.

“DAVID! DWIGHT! Anybody Please, please!” Jake's voice trailed out, what was the point. With a soft whimper Jake let the straining tears fall. Squeezing his eyes shut trying to block out the dark void and walls around him. The cold sweat made his skin scratch and prickle as he tried to curl into himself. Rubbing the soft layers of his scarf between his fingers.

Jake could barely hear his choked sobs over his rapid breathing. Each breath fogged up his own mind, blurring his quickened and messy thoughts.

He laid there for a while, waiting for something, anything, to happen. And then suddenly Jake heard it, over his own ragged breathing there was footsteps. Heavy and even. Oh Thank God.

“Hello! Please, Get me out of here!” Jake's voice creaked and protested, raw from the ugly sobs breaking their way out of his throat. He banged his numb hands against the sides, trying to grab the attention of who ever was walking by.

For a second Jake thought that they didn’t hear him, that his one and only true option of getting out of this situation was just going to walk by, but then there was a sudden noise. A *blonk* followed by a creek, and then abruptly the chest was being flipped over. Making Jake’s head spin and slam into one of the wooden sides.

For a second all Jake could see were stars, beautiful, beautiful stars. Something different than the black emptiness he was seeing before. He couldn’t help the wine that escaped his throat when they went away, relighting the fear inside of him.

Outside he could hear a click as the chest refused to open, then a sudden silence. Like they were deciding how to get it open. And then, with a quick shock, Jake could hear an ear-splitting bam as something hard and solid hit the top of the box. The vibrations rattled against the sides, making Jake yelp out a cuss word in surprise.

The following bangs echoed throughout Jake's ears, making him cringe back as far as he could from the top. He could hear the wood splintering from above. Wood chips and splinters raining down on Jake as he scrunched as far down as he could, not wanting to get kicked.

But with each new bang came cracks, ones that let blindingly beautiful light in. At first Jake thought it was his imagination, but as it got better and brighter Jake couldn’t help but get giddy. He was getting out. He was finally getting out.

Finally the box top fell apart with one last bang, crippling around him, and Jake slammed himself up and forwards. Breathing fresh cold air and feeling the empty sky around himself. He shakily fell forward, slamming his already sore face into the solid ground, not having enough energy to catch himself. Dirt sticking to his sweaty clothing and skin.

Jake let the small gasps escape his throat, attempting to catch his breath, and just enjoying the nice cool air. Eyes focused blearily on the far away fencing. Just enjoying the outside world for a moment.

It wasn’t until Jake looked up, to thank whoever saved him, that he noticed the giant man behind him. One who had a bloody knife, and blue, blood stained, overalls. 

Oh…

Oh, no

Jake tried to push himself up onto shaky legs, but each movement was sluggish and unusually tough. He just kept falling forwards. Jake's eyes were still blurry and unfocused, dirt mounted to his cheeks were the tear tracks had run.

He didn’t make it very far before he was suddenly lifted off the ground and slammed up into the brick wall behind the broken chest. His heels a few feet off the ground, Jake would be face to face with the killer if he was just a few inches higher. He was being pinned to the wall by Michael's body. The killer's knife was pinned above Jake's head in the wall, a clear warning of what's to come.

The other man was leaned back a little, watching Jake through the dark eye holes in his mask. Cold and observing like always, but there seemed to be this hint of interest in them. 

The other man leaned forward, crowding Jake in, almost like a hug. Just harder and tighter than what Jake would have usually liked. Not that he hugged people that often, but when he did it was usually loose and weak. Almost standoffish. 

Jake’s arms were pinned to his body by Michael’s own. They barely had any room to grab for stability, which he did with the blue overalls covering the taller man's frame.

The older man tugged Jake forward, sliding his hands behind him and then squeezing. The air left Jake's lungs in a rush, making an audible wheeze. He couldn’t help but squeeze the rough denim in his hands. When Jake did finally catch his breath it was warm and shallow. Wheezing in and out between their bodies.

It was tight, and very warm. Better than the box, definitely better. In Fact it was kind of great. He could feel every inch of Myers' warm body pressed up against his, moving and compressing into his skin.

Not to mention Jake could lean his head up on his shoulder, eyes gazing out into the open fields behind them. It was pretty amazing seeing everything from such a high pace. Jake’s never been this tall before, and standing on a stool or tree stump doesn’t really count.

The killer seemed to like it when Jake made a sound. Releasing his tight hold only to fasten it to make Jake squeak or moan from the surprising pressure. Other times the larger man would squeeze certain parts of Jake's body, like his thigh or shoulder, to try and make him cry out.

Jake was kind of wondering what he was doing, Michael was weird, with all his stalkery traits, but he never got close to survivors like this. Not unless it made them freak out. Like how he corners Meg because she’s got a fear of being trapped, or how he chases Dwight for long periods of time because it makes him uncomfortable and terrified…

...Was he trying to make Jake claustrophobic? Oh my god…

Jake tried to hide his amusement, it was adorable, in a creepy serial killer way. Michael was definitely failing at it, infact Jake was having a really good time right at this moment. Jake was enjoying the closeness and the tight squeezes, he never got enough of them from the others. They’ve always assumed that he didn’t like the touching and hugging because of the whole running away to the woods thing. 

They weren’t exactly wrong, but he just didn’t like how awkward it was with them. It always felt like they didn’t want to hug, always pulling back too soon and making it super weak. This, though, this was great.

Jake let out a very surprised squeak when Michael's hand slid up to squeeze his butt, sending a very confusing, but pleasant, shock up his spine. He couldn't help but squirm around trying to get him to let go. The rapidly evolving blush traveling up his neck while he did so.

He could hear the others in the distance, their rapid footsteps echoing around the silent scenery. He honestly hoped that they wouldn’t find him, he was enjoying this ‘tiny’ cuddle session, even if it's because Michael was trying to make him freak out. But, unfortunately, the Entity seemed to have it out for him today.

Feng ran forward into the clearing with Dwight and David right behind her, calling out to Jake. David had a flashlight in his hands, which he used to blind the older man holding him. Dwight came up to catch Jake when Michael dropped him in favor of batting the bright light out of his eyes.

Feng ran up to meet them, Claudette's’ med kit in hand. “Im sooo sorry, Jake! I didn’t mean to drop it on you like that. Are you Okay?”

David joined them, mentioning something about the generators being done and opening the gates. He kept an arm around Dwight, guiding the stumbling man over roots and bushes.

Jake couldn’t hear any footsteps or harsh breathing behind them. But that doesn’t exactly mean they weren’t being chased, Myers was called a silent killer for a reason. And that's not just because he doesn’t like to talk.

“I’m fine… just shooken up...” Jake brushed it off, trying to get his still unsteady feet to move more reasonably. He couldn’t help but notice the beading tears watering in Feng’s eyes, a pile of guilt building up in his guts at the sight.

She knew about his weakness, finding out when they got trapped in a locker together. Feng helped him calm down when he started to freak out. And, while he was still slightly upset that she didn’t keep her promise, he didn’t blame her for letting go. She did have a murderous killer on her heels after all. He just wished she came back for him sooner.

Or maybe he didn’t.

It was pretty nice being held like that, hopefully Michael will try it again in the future. He did like scaring the others with their fears pretty often, enjoying their surprised screams and annoyed grunts and moans. Jake hoped with all his heart that he did, that cuddle was fucking amazing.


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry it took so long to do part two, I had somethings come up, But I did this and I'm pretty happy with it, so I hope you enjoy!

It’s been a few trials since Jake had the ‘incident’ as he likes to call it. He doesn’t really know what else to call the event, the Hug-ening? The cuddle-fest? Ever since the incident Jake has been thinking about Michael and his very large body.

It was a weird way to start having a crush on someone, especially since it was on a giant killer who murdered him and his friends. But, well, everything else is messed up in this realm, what does it matter if he has a tiny, huge, crush on one of the killers. Some of them weren't even that bad... okay so Michael was one of the ones that actually chose to kill for fun… but… Uhh, he had good hugs?

Man, Jake feels like a bad person, but he couldn’t exactly help it.

Laurie was in front of him telling a vicious story about her stabbing ghostface in the, well, face. That’s one thing she had in common with her brother, the ruthless urge to stab. It is one thing nobody would ever tell her. They didn’t want to die by the hands of their angered friend. At least she didn’t choose to kill innocent people, though.

Jake sat on the edge of the forest, watching the birds in the distance fly about while his friends ramble on about different stories and events that had happened in the trials. Feng was watching him again, unusually quiet. 

They talked about what happened when they got back. She kept apologising, she even said that he could have any favor, any thing he wanted from her, too. Saying that she’d even give up the entire bag of candy she got from Nea to him if he forgave her. He told Feng, no, he didn’t want any of those things from her, he just wanted some time to think, alone. 

He eventually forgave her, not that he was really holding a grudge or anything, it wasn’t really her fault to begin with anyways. It was more to appease Feng’s conscience than anything.

It took awhile, getting over the embarrassment and fear. More so because of the shock from being cuddled than the actual panic attack. 

Yeah, it was a bad one, but Jake couldn’t get his mind off of those large hands and that warm body. It circled around his head, clogging up his thoughts and feelings. It made him fail a few trials before his head cleared enough to actually work. 

When he did get a trial with The Shape he spent the entire time stalking the killer and helping his friends, or himself, off hooks. Apparently Michael, for the first few rounds, had lost interest in him. And Jake, no matter how wrong and stupid it was, felt disappointed. He just couldn’t help missing that touch the strength and pull behind the taller man's limbs. It was so good.

But then during one of the more recent ones Michael had scooped him up and slammed him against a wall to the killer's shack. Pinning Jake between him and the metal. For the first few seconds Jake's instinct told him to run, hide, do anything to get away, but then he calmed down. He felt Michaels squeezing muscles and the tight grip against his body, and he just relaxed, letting the almost silent noises fall from his lips.

He didn’t feel embarrassed for letting go of the noises like any of the other times, he didn’t need to hide his small groans and whines, hide his weakness away like he usually does. It was the reason Michael was doing it either way, so the more he did it the more Michael would ‘cuddle’ him. It was a win-win situation.

It happened the next trial and then the next, until it became common for the older man to scoop him up and pin him. Sometimes it ended up with Jake on the hook and other times Michael either let him go or one of the others found them and made him let go with a flashlight or a rock. 

The others didn’t question him about it, but he did hear Feng quietly telling them why it was happening. After that no-one really bothered him about it, and if they did he just walked away. Meg and Dwight, and any one else who Michael had been using their fears against, were always cracking jokes and trying to complain about it with him. He didn’t mind, he made a few himself. But, whenever they start breaking down he couldn’t help the curl of guilt and disgust at himself.

At least he’s made some new friends.

Jake felt the pull of a trial in his chest. It was always hard to describe. It was like someone had grabbed a hold of your heart and was dragging you away. Squeezing tightly, making your heart rate speed up painfully. It wasn’t very pleasant, is what he’s trying to say.

Jake climbed to his feet, glancing at the other survivors to see who else was coming. Off to the side he could see Quentin being startled awake, suddenly jerking forward to sit up in shock. Jake couldn’t help but wince in sympathy, he had that happen to him a few times. Nothing’s worse than being woken up for a trial, well actually, maybe being impaled on a hook.

Beside Bill, Claudette and David climbed up to join them. Claudette was rubbing at her chest as she picked up one of her med-kits. David was leaning down to pick up a flashlight, cussing about the Entity as Quentin was joining Jake to pick up a tool kit. He was tiredly smiling at him with a clouded look in his eye, pinched and awkward. Must have been a bad dream.

Jake and the other survivors would have to make sure to look after him this trial so he wouldn’t accidentally fall asleep at a generator or run straight into a killer daydreaming. It happens from time to time with Quentin. He was so sleep deprived that not even stress and fear can keep him awake. 

“Jake, you ready?” Quentin’s sleepy voice was calling out to him, breaking him out of his thoughts. Everyone was already lined up, ready and waiting. Maybe they’d have to look out for Jake as well.

“Yeah, sorry.” Jake hurried to join the line, shaking his head to clear up his thoughts. 

“It’s okay! We all have those moments.” Claudette smiled sweetly up to him. David just yawned and adjusted his bright red pants, not really caring about what was going on. Quentin was staring off it to dead space, sending Jake an awkward and small grin when he bumped into him to wake him back up. 

As soon as they all straightened up The Entity pulled them from the campfire and slung them into a trial. The whiplash of teleporting always made Jake’s head spin. No matter how many times it happened it still seemed as if his neck was going to snap and make his head fall off. 

They were in Haddonfield, again. The stained and dirty white walls contrasted greatly against the dark green bushes. Jake couldn’t help the small rush of excitement, followed by guilt that entered his body. This meant that there was a good chance that Michael was the killer.

Jake moved to search for a generator, keeping his eyes and ears out listening for any sign of footsteps or breathing. They have basically memorised the maps by now, but the Entity likes to change it up every once in a while. It doesn’t seem like they have changed it yet, though.

Jake moved around a corner finding David working on a generator. He slowly sneaked his way to him. Usually Jake liked to find a quiet and isolated corner to work, but right now he was way to focused on finding out who the killer was. 

David didn’t seem to notice him until he was a few inches away, jumping away from the generator with a curse. “Ye lil’ shit!” David sent a glare at him and then proceeded to start working on the generator again. “At least warn a guy, mate.”

“Sorry...” 

Jake worked on the side opposite of David, pulling the wires and hoses out to begin the process. Jake had a small generator at home to call his mom and make emergency calls. The ones in front of him right now are so much more simpler than the one he used to work on, all you had to do was wrap a wire around a metal part and connect the hoses into certain spots. The one he had before broke down every week, it needed a lot of maintenance. It’s probably why he likes to use tool kits instead of anything else. It reminds him of his home.

After a few minutes there was a mind-chilling scream that ripped through the air making both of their heads shoot up, maybe a few yards away. Jake glanced up to David who had a devious grin on his face, arming his flashlight he lunged up and into the direction of the scream. “I got this mate, contin’ ya what yer were doin’!”

Jake watched as David dashed to where the certain killer would be. Maybe he should have stopped him, Jake knew that David had been wanting to flash the killers a few times. And, while that's fine and dandy, Jake himself didn’t want to deal with the pissed off killer. 

Nea and David usually do this when they lose a few trials, everyone always gets mad that they make the killer rage so much that they mori everyone in the vicinity. But who’s Jake to judge, he’s got his own guilty pleasures. One that the other probably wouldn’t approve of if they knew either.

A sudden check point brought Jake to the present, he fumbled for a moment and just barely managed to get it in time. He let out a sigh of relief, noticing that Claudette was running in his direction, med-kit in hand. She had a large cut spanning the length of her back.

“H-Hi Jake, could y-you?” She turned her back towards him, making it clear that she wanted him to heal her.

“Yeah no problem.” jak pushed off the generator, it was almost done, maybe an eight left. He brushed her hair out of the way and began to mend her wounds, using the med-kit she brought to help.

“T-Thank you!” Claudette smiled weakly in his direction. Jake knew she didn’t like getting hit, none of them did, but she hated it. She can’t stand being in pain. Jake just hummed at her in reply, not really knowing what to say. Any one would help, it was a rule Dwight laid down in the very beginning. Not that Jake wouldn’t have done anything if there wasn’t a rule, it’s just that he felt that he really didn’t need to be thanked for something that anybody would do.

“S-so, uh. Ju-just so you k-know. The killer i-is Michael.” Claudette's voice was hesitant and strained. Jake knew she didn’t have anything personal against Michael, but she’s seen his reaction to the mention of him and heard the stories of what happened from the others. She must have mistook his reaction for fear instead of embarrassment, guilt, and… 

...fondness? ...Adoration? None of those really felt right…

Jake stopped for a second, pausing in healing Claudette. He could feel her staring at him, head craned around, from where his hands rested against her back. He felt a rush of excitement burst in his heart as butterflies swept their wings against his stomach. It was the weirdest and most shameful thing Jake has ever felt.

Jake swallowed the dry lump in his throat as he pulled a bandage against Claudette’s wound. She tried to stifle her cries of pain like he did, but they never seem to understand the methods he suggested. It didn’t help that he wasn’t a good teacher, not like Adam or Kate was.

“It’s g-going to be okay Jake… You’ll see.” She moved away from him as he finished up, heading towards a known generator a few meters away in the house. He moved to finish the generator behind him.

He wouldn't just rush up to the murderous killer, even if he wanted too. Michael only seemed to like initiating the chases and scares, only ever hitting him if Jake got to close. Just like how he only liked to hug Jake if he makes noises. Jake hid it from him once and Michael dropped him a few minutes later, clearly bored and annoyed.

As he finished up the machine in front of him Jake moved to follow the outside border to find another one. Just because he had a very big, very embarrassing crush on one very big killer didn't mean he couldn’t help out his friends. 

He came upon another one when he heard the footsteps and breathing. Quiet and even, just like the man himself. Jake paused feeling his heart do a somersault in his chest. He needed to find out where the older man was and then find a way to escape if he needed to.

It was only when the steps stopped did he realize what was happening. In one moment he was lifted into the air, twisted and heaved against the killer's large chest. Then in on one thrusted movement slammed against the wall to where he would be lying between the two. Jake had to suppress the urge to halt the sharp cry that escaped his mouth.

Jake was just hoping that the others wouldn’t hear. They were great friends but they always cut his cuddle time short.

Jake couldn’t see over Michael's shoulder, which was okay, it’s happened before. When it first happened Jake didn’t even feel that panicked, it was a little worrying but he got over it eventually. Instead he just focused on the warm scent coming off of Michael. He mostly smelled like motor oil and blood, but Jake didn’t really count that as his scent seeing as it came from his clothing and other people's blood. No, Jake liked the scent beneath all of that. It was warm and musky, and reminded Jake about something in his past. He couldn’t put his finger on it, it was always at the tip of his tongue.

He took a deep breath, pushing his face into the fabric to cuddle up to the big guy, closing his eyes in the process. He let the tiny squeaks and hums escape his closed mouth anytime the taller man would squeeze or clench him in his grasp. Positive reinforcement afterall.

It was very calming, something his friends would balk at if he said to them. But it was, it was nice and quiet. The touches were heaven, he never got these kinds from his friends or family. They always just pat him on the back or just congratulate him on his wins, it wasn’t that great.

Jake let out a long groan when Michael came up to tug at the ends of his unruly hair, not very hard but also not gentle. That was nice, it was sending pleasant little twitches, vibrating and humming, into his head. Jake sighed as he squeezed back into the hug.

He let his arms relax as he felt Michael move below him, shifting him in his grasp to run his hands into his hair, following the great amount of curiosity he had for the sounds. Jake let the noises fall out of his mouth, sleepily clinging to the tough man holding him. Those touches were heaven. Jake swallowed, blearily realizing that he was falling asleep.

He let the soft smile tug onto his face, not minding if the big man could see him, he did have his face shoved into his chest after all. He almost let out a small laugh, he was turning into Quentin. He even fell asleep on Frank the other day, just conked out in the middle of Frank carrying him to a hook. Frank didn’t know what to do, he just stood there and stared off into the distance freaked out.

Jake couldn’t help the little chuckle that fell from his lips, feeling Michael freeze and then push back from the wall a little to look at him, shocked maybe, curious? Jake barely had enough time to feel the embarrassed blush scrawl itself into his face before he was out. 

Dreams filled with bewildered Franks and sleepy cuddles. It was a very weird dream, but still good.

Jake jumped back awake to the sound of laughs and a yell, almost falling out of Michael’s grasp. He was pulled back over his shoulder last minute, cuddled back into his chest. He must have surprised the killer waking up like that.

He was being carried with one arm, wrapped around and under his butt to give him support. He was faceing Michael, but he could look over his shoulder to see his friends... Who were all laughing at him, Claudette was the one who looked the most worried.

They were all there. Quentin was sleepily smiling, waving at him from the bushes. David was laughing his ass off, croached a few feet away, hands curled into his stomach to stop the pain. Claudette was being chased, her tiny giggles bounced off the ground and into his burning ears.

He can’t believe he just fell asleep in the middle of a trial, on a killer no less. He suppressed the tiny squeak of embarrassment, squirming in the tight hold. He wanted down, like right now, but Michael wasn’t having any of it. He just pulled him closer weaving in between the hedges and pallets trying to get to Claudette.

Fuck. What has gotten into Jake, leaving himself defenseless to a killer, crush or no crush that man would have murdered him in a heartbeat. In fact he has, Jake didn’t know what he would do if he had to wake up being impaled on a hook. That would not be a good night, even if he got a few extra cuddles to go along with it.

He let out a frustrated growl as he pushed himself away from the Michaels chest, trying to, that is. Every squirm and push was met with a tight squeeze or pull. At least he was making it harder for him to hit Claudette, who was too distracted by trying to cover up her laughs to actually run away.

Jake let out a sigh, “David use your freaking flashlight.” He glanced out in the area he last saw David in. He was there trying to pick himself off the ground, but everytime he did he would burst out into more laughing and fall to the ground.

“I-I Hahahah, Tr-tying uhahahua mate-” David fell to the ground again, flashlight rolling away from him a little bit. “Fuck, Huhuhuaahahha, h-how di- nehahaha, did you even get there.”

“Does it even matter!” Jake was getting frustrated, he was stuck in Michael’s arms in front of everybody. How was he even going to explain this to them after they get out of the trial. If they get out.

“Oh come on Jake, Quentin does it all the time.” Claudettes giddy voice was grating the inside of Jake’s head. He didn't need to be reminded of his accidental sleeping, it was already embarrassing enough.

“Y-Yeah but he’s not sleep da-deprived.” David’s laughing rumbled out of his throat uncontrollably. 

“Just get me down!”

“You got to admit it, Jake, it is kind of funny.” Quentin's tired voice called out, he was standing next to Claudette grinning.

Jake let out a tired growl, this fucking sucks. He tried to hide his blush from the others, glaring at them venomously.

“Al-alright, I’ll get ya down-” David managed to choke down his laughs and get up only to be interrupted when Michael smashed his flashlight under his foot with a crunch and began to chase after him. “Fuck, got damn it.”

“Shouldn’t have been laughing so much.” Quentin stated, eyes rolling.

‘Ah’ shut yer mouth, you were laughin’ as well!”

“But not as much as you were, I could still see where Michael was heading at any time.”

“Fuck ya shitty ass.”

“Will you guys just get me down!” jake was starting to get fed up with this shit, they should be helping him, not fucking fighting.

“Ah serry bucko!” David jumped over a pallet, trying to break the chase up. “A lil’ busy at the moment.”

Claudette and Quentin were following the chase, watching in amazement as Michael managed to keep a steady hold of Jake as he broke the pallet, not even losing his balance. Jake tried his best to make him fall backwards, but he just kept on going steady.

“Man, he really wants to keep a hold of you, Jake.” Claudette was closely following the killer, making sure not to get in his way. Jake saw Quentin taking his leave, moving to go to the left inside a house.

“Ya’ better be worth it, ye lil shit.”

“Quit being mean, David, Jake’s being carried around by a killer.” Claudette was still following, not even trying to hide anymore.

“Yeah, like a lil baby-o’.” David turned around flipping off the killer with the menacing glare, “you ain’t ever gonna’ live this shit down, Jake-wakey.”

“Of fuck off, not like you haven’t everdon this kind of stupid shit before. All make sure to tell everyone back at camp what you did to those pumpkins a few trials ago.” There wasn't really any meaning behind it, Jake was more preoccupied with finding a way down that pissing David off. David just let off another round of laughter at the threat.

Suddenly Quentin bursted out of a window from one of the houses and walked up to Claduette, eyes making sure that Michael wouldn’t try and chase him instead. It seemed that Michael was very preoccupied with David, must have been the flashing he did at the very beginning of the game. 

“Here, I’m not very good with these things. My visions all wonky from the sleep.” Michael turned following David through another loop, making it hard to see what Quentin had handed Claudette.

“I’m not either, I prefer medkits so I don’t get a lot of practice, but…” her mumbling voice barely being heard over Michael's loud breathing and David's cussing voice. “Alright let’s see.”

Suddenly Jake was being blinded by a light, he held in his cursing as he covered his eyes with his hand, squinting. No wonder the killers hate this, it’s fucking painful. 

“Sorry!” Claudettes shaky and high pitched voice called out to Jake.

“It’s fine, just redirect it away.” Jake managed to get out, carefully opening his eyes. Frowning at the way he could see discolored spots.

Michael, who must have sensed what was coming, secured his other arm around jake. In the next moments even as he stumbled and swayed with the stun he still kept his tight hold on Jake. Not letting go like he usually would.

“What the-” David’s confused and angry voice bumbled out into the air, cut off when Michael leaped out at him as he got out of the stun. “Fuck! Fucky fuck, fuck, fuck.”

“Why didn’t that work?” Claudette's small voice called out to Quentin, handing back the flashlight to pick up her med-it again.

“I don’t know…”

“What do we do? We can blind him again…”

“I don’t think that’ll work, he might come after us if we do it again.” Quentin shifted to look out at the scene before him. Watching as Michael took another hit at David over a pallet.

“Rock?”

“Nah, if he didn’t let go of Jake because of the flashlight then he wouldn’t do it for a simple pebble.” he let out a tired yawn, this was getting old fast.

“Well…” Claudette hesitated, no knowing what to suggest next. This has never happened before.

“Hmm, how about we trip him? You get in front of him, and me and David push from behind.” Quentin shrugged, eyes even. “You might get hit, and we would have to get David out of the chase first… but it might work.”

“It’s worth trying, I guess.”

Quentin and Claudette managed to get away with David. They had looped a few more times and then ran out of sight a few minutes ago, leaving Jake behind to sulk in the killer’s hands. They left with a promise to come back and help Jake, but he wasn’t very hopeful about it.

He wasn’t having too much fun, being cradled this way was weird. Not exactly bad, just embarrassing. He did not want to be carried around like a little kid, exspecial by his crush.

“What, so you had enough cuddling me?” Jake glanced up at the bigger man, he was standing there looking for the others. 

“Had to embarrass me in front of my friends, didn’t you.” He let the indignant frown curl his lips.

Michael looked down at him, staring into his eyes for a second and then looking up to search for his friends again. Jake just let out a huff, squirming to find a more comfortable place. He was definitely going to be there for a while.

It was a few minutes before they showed back up again. In between then and now Jake had used the time to study Michaels face. He didn’t really have the ability to do so when they were pressed up together like before. But now, when he could actually see what was happening, he got a pretty good look. He couldn’t see much behind the mask, but it looked like Michael had stubble, coarse and prickly under the mask. His eyes were brown, although one was slightly discolored, almost white. It was probably where Laurie had stabbed him.

Now, though, he was trying not to reveal where his group of friends were hiding. It looks like the killer hasn’t spotted them yet, still glancing about to search. 

It looks like they were mumbling to each other, coming up with a plan. With a nod Claudette crouched up, and then dashed in front of Michael. He was so focused on her that he didn’t see David and Quentin heading to come up from behind Michael. 

“Uhh-” Jake was caught off guard when Claudette suddenly dropped, crouching in front of the killer. And then the sudden mind turning fall. Something heavy fell onto Jake, making Jake’s field of vision go black.

“H-Holy fuck! This guys heavy!” David’s labored breath called out from the void, making Jake aware of just how close everything is. He forced himself to take even breaths, trying to push up on the moving form in front of him. It wasn’t budging though, fuck. Just breathe, alright, just breathe. Everything is okay.

“Quick, Claudette, flashlight!” He heard a quick shuffle from outside. He suppressed the sudden need to call out, trying his best to wiggle out from wherever he was. The need to get out overwhelming, each muscle in Jake’s body was tense and ready to springe. 

“On it!” There was a click and then a growl from above, Jake managed to pull his body out from under the moving body. He sucked in a panicked breath, trying to move further out but getting caught on something. Feeling the cool wind sweep across his already sweaty forehead.

“Quentin, get Jake, I think he’s panicking.” 

Suddenly Quentin seized his arms and pulled, ripping him out from under the heavy man. His feet were having trouble moving, but they got him standing up eventually. “Come on, It’s alright.” Quentin’s calming voice softened the edge of his mind.

“Fuck.” Jake took in the open world around him, it lessens the still burning, bright red warning sign in his head. Each step that he took with Quentin to get away made his mind clear and defog. His breathing got more even by the second.

They were heading towards the gate, Claudette was already ahead of them pulling the lever. How long was he out, and how long was he in Michael’s arms? He barely helped get everyone out, Jake let the guilt swarm into his chest. He caused a lot of problems this round, he’ll have to make it up to the others somehow.

“Sorry…” Jake ducked his head, pausing with the other guys as Claudette finished opening the gate.

“Nah, mate, that was fucken’ hilarious, I’d say!” David was breathing hard from the running, grinning ear to ear. “Like I said, I ain’t gonna let ye live it down. The others are gonna love this!”

“It happens to me all the time, don’t worry.” Quentin just patted his shoulder, running his hands tiredly through his hair.

“Yeah, I don’t mind either.” Claudette smiled at him, “ it’s nice to see and experience something different every once in a while.”

“Not to mention, thanks to ya everyone got out safely. That man was so focused on ya that he left us alone.” David was still grinning as he pulled himself and the other two to exit the map, ending the trial. 

Jake moved to join them. Glancing back his heart sped up, a sudden feeling fluttered into his chest, warm and fast. There, standing tall, was Michael, his head was tilted just a little, wondering and curious. Jake swallowed, letting the dryness distract him from the blooming in his chest. Fuck, he still has that damn crush.

He moved back, letting the fog swallow him and take him back to the campfire.

“So, Jake.” Quentin moved to lay next to him, eyes searching for his. “I get the falling asleep part, but what about that whole cuddling thing?” 

Jake couldn’t help but choke, sitting up to catch his breath, words bumbling out of his mouth trying to come up with an excuse. Oh no, he’s going to tell the others. Jake won’t ever be allowed to hang out with them again. He ‘ll be ridiculed and hated for everything. Shit, fuck, no, Please.

“Hmm, Maybe I’ll try it with Frank or Joey. They seem to like it when I do affectionate things with them.” Quentin just smirked and rolled over. He fell asleep in the next few seconds, completely stopping Jake from responding to what he just said. 

Jake sat there dumbfounded and astounded, staring at Quentin's sleeping back. Uhh...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoyed. I may or may not add on to this in the future.
> 
> If you have any suggestion would you please tell me. I have one idea *cough, cough* but, uh, I don't have anything for this afterwards. So if you want anything specific you can tell me if you'd like too.
> 
> Also my brother wrote this in the middle of me writing this fic-
> 
> The killer: “Woah, nice cock. Thick but not too flaccid. Nice 80 degree angle. Eh could trim the hairs a bit but we will work on that. Yup, that is a pretty nice cock, I rate it… 8.5/10. Good job kiddo.”


	3. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I'm here to give the 3rd and final chapter of this fic. I'm Sorry that it took so long, but as I said in my other fic, my brother uses the same computer as me and I had to hide this from him. I really don't want him reading my smut, so I had to write this at night.
> 
> This fic was inspired by Yoki_Gin, if you like this then go thank them. Also ImSunnyDee made a fic similar to this, I tried to make mine as different from theirs as I could, but you should check theirs out. I really liked it. Its called Locker Are Meant For Hiding In.
> 
> *Also warning for those who don't like discriminating words, it'll be in the sentence when David says, “Listen ‘ere mate,” He pulled Jake close to his face, menacingly glaring at him down the tip of his nose. “I don’t want no funny business. Just cause we lov’ each other don’t mean..." So read at your own risk*

Jake was taking a walk around the forest, away from the campfire, each step taking him further away from the others. He needed some time to think, away from all of the loud noises and movements of his friends. Everything that’s been going on has been taking a toll on his mind. He keeps thinking of those warm hands and those pretty eyes Michael had. He even thinks of that little creepy head tilt thing he does, it was so freaking cute.

It doesn’t help that Quentin seemed to be encouraging him to get with Michael. He keeps dropping hints that the killers were hot and that ‘he should totally try it out.’ The others seemed to be just as confused and bewildered as Jake was, they just tried to ignore him when he said things like that. They didn’t seem to be angry or disappointed, though, just confused and worried.

It also doesn’t help that he caught Quentin making out with Frank against the side of the killer's shack in the last trial. He felt so embarrassed seeing them and then accidentally interrupting the two, and now all he can think about is kissing Michael like that. About how soft his lips must be from the moisture the mask must collect from his breath, or how the stubble might feel against his face.

Jake let out a sigh as he moved past another bush, everything has been weird here lately. It seems like everyone has been getting partners and having relationships and stuff. He’s pretty sure he saw Meg and Claudette sneaking off together before he left to go think in the woods. It’s kind of cute, it’s nice seeing them all happy together, albeit a little bit lonely.

But he feels so guilty for wanting that with a killer, an unforgivable one at that. His friends complain about him all the time to Jake. Even if the others were starting to catch onto and accept Quentin fucking Frank and Joey, it didn’t mean that they would like it if he was doing that with Michael. In fact Laurie would probably try to kill him, given her exact hatred towards her brother.

Jake silently stepped over a fallen log, glancing up to find another direction to go in, only to find a very surprising, and very _embarrassing,_ scene. In front of him David had Dwight pinned to a tree, a knee pressed up and into his crotch as he dug his hands under Dwight’s crumpled up shirt. They were leaned into each other kissing _very_ passionately. Jake tried to move away silently, as to not disturb them, only to have the two secret lovers jump back from each other and notice him. 

“Uhh, I-It’s not w-what it looks like?” Dwight was trembling, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes, barely holding himself together. Jake felt the guilt begin to stir up in his chest again. He wished they never noticed that he was there. Everything would have been fine if they just didn’t notice him.

“Ya better not tell anyone mate.” David stepped closer to Jake, blocking Dwight’s rumpled and reddened body from view, “Or else ya know what’s gonna ‘appen.” His face was pinched up, eyes narrowed.

“I won’t tell anyone, promise, sorry for… y’know..” Jake backed up to leave, quickly, but was pulled back by his collar. David towered over him, eyes glaring down into the depths of his soul. 

“Listen ‘ere mate,” He pulled Jake close to his face, menacingly glaring at him down the tip of his nose. “I don’t want no funny business. Just cause we lov’ each other don’t mean we’re fags got it. You can’t be callin' us shit!”

Jake stood there bewildered for a second, why the hell would he care about them being gay. Why would they think _he_ would call them names!? They know that he doesn’t do the whole teasing thing, that was more of Nea’s kind of thing, and even then she would try and hurt them!

And then it hit him. No wonder why they were so pissed off. Both Dwight and David came from a time when gays weren’t accepted. Dwight from the 2000s and David from the 90s in England. No wonder why they were so scared of him telling the others. They probably think that there's going to be a mob coming after them or something.

Jake paused nervously, “...It’s okay... I don’t care that you guys are gay.” Jake gentle pulled Davids hands away from his collar, trying to unintenseify the air between them, and moved to stand in front of him, calmly, “In fact I’m kind of gay too.”

“R-Really?” Dwight was nervously glancing between Jake and David, eyes wide and glittery. Jake only nodded, watching the other two stares at each other, faces relaxing. David shifted to stand beside Dwight again, taking his hand lovingly and stroking it softly with his thumb. Dwight smiled up at him, teary-eyed.

“I don’t think the other would care either. Most of us come from a time when loving the same sex was natural and accepted.” It was true, most of them did, or he’s seen them flirt or kiss people of the same sex.

But Jake could also feel the other two tense up again, “I still won’t tell them though, it’s your relationship to reveal. Just so you know I think there's some other gay couples in the campsite as well.” Being outed before your ready sucks, Jake didn’t want to do that to anyone, even if nobody would really care.

Jake walked away from them, giving them some privacy to continue kissing or whatever. He only stopped when he could finally feel his heart stop pulsing in embarrassment. How is it that Jake keeps finding himself in these kinds of situations. First Quentin, and now this...

Jake leaned against a tree, slinking down the rough bark to sit on the ground. It’s got him thinking. Even if he does get into a relationship with Michael why would it matter if it wasn’t hurting anybody. In Fact it might even help the others if Jake could distract him from killing them so that they can get the generators done. He would just have to make sure he wasn’t accidentally leading his friends to an untimely death. Which would be easy seeing as he didn’t want to kill them or help Michael kill them. 

Jake doesn’t see why getting into a relationship with the killer would be bad. It’s not like they won’t be stuck here forever, continuously dying over and over again, what's wrong with ‘dating’ someone who actually seemed to take an interest in him. Even if that was only because he could make very peculiar noises.

Jake hummed for a second. Yeah maybe he’ll try to go just a little farther with Michael next time. Maybe a kiss or something...

* * *

It was a few trials later when Jake finally got his chance.

Jake was pushed into a trial with Feng, Quentin, and Dwight. The surroundings told Jake that they were in the old Macmillan mines. It was cold and dreary, but at least it was familiar. Jake has been doing this map since the very being, every since The Entity had stolen him from the real world. Jake’s still bitter about that. He had a tool kit with him, it was a pretty bad one. It only had a wrench and a vial of motor lube, but it'll do to help get generators done faster.

Jake moved to gaze about the area. There wasn’t anyone around, but there was a generator a few feet away. It was up against the wall, nice and isolated. He moved to sneak to it silently, taking his time to make sure the killer wouldn’t hear him.

It’s been awhile since he’s had a trial with Michael. It's almost disappointing every time he finds out it isn’t, but he gets over it pretty easily. You have to when there's a murderous killer after you.

Jake’s mind has been clear ever since he decided to try and ‘woo’ Michael. It’s not that he hasn’t been mooning over the taller man, but he can actually focus on other things too. It’s only when he has time to chill out and relax that he begins to dream and fantasy about the killer. It’s been a big relief to both Jake, himself, and his friends.

He wasn’t running into the killers or messing up generators every other second in the trials anymore. He was pretty sure his friends were about to tell him to just go let the killer hang him before he finally stopped doing it. It might have been better if he did, he was a pretty terrible teammate.

Now, though, he was doing pretty okay. He was fixing the generators, like before, and sabotaging hooks before the killers could get his friends to them. It was pretty great.

Jake worked until he got the generator done, and with no sight of his friends he moved to find another one. He had already heard one of the other generators go off, signing that it was done, earlier. Which meant that they only had 3 more to go, it was very unusual that he hasn’t heard someone getting hit or chased. Usually at least one person would have been downed by now, and in some cases hooked.

Maybe it was one of those trials where the killer didn’t do anything. Jake wouldn’t mind that, it’s been awhile since that’s happened. He guessed it was because the Entity was raising their blood lust, making them want to actually kill them.

Jake found the next generator out in the forest, if it could be called that. It was more of an overgrown patch of land with trees in it. It was the kind Dwight went for, the less risky areas. It had a lot of cover and hiddy spots if you got chased or downed by the killer.

He moved to start on it, using the wrench to pry off a few tight bolts he began to move the wires around. It wasn’t too hard, it was just actually finding the right pattern to make it work that got to him. He was so focused on getting the generator’s skill checks that he didn’t notice the footsteps behind him. 

Jake jumped when a heart beat slammed itself into his ears, making him rotate around quickly to find the killer. There a few feet away from him was Michael, he was staring at him very intently, probably stalking him. Jake swallowed the lump in his throat, he could already feel the swirl of butterflies tickling his stomach. He really needed to get control of that.

Jake swiveled his head back and forth, searching. He really didn’t want his friends to see, especially since what happened last time. Not to mention he accidentally let Quentin see their little cuddles session, and now he knows about them. When he didn’t find head nor tail of them he slowly crept forward, making his way to Michael.

He was still there, just staring at him, not making a move to pick Jake up like he usually does. It was slightly concerning but the hope churning in his gut made Jake continue on. It wasn’t until he got maybe 2 feet away from him did Michael move. He practically lunged forward trying to strike out at him with his knife.

Jake jumped back before turning tail and running away. Jake felt the hope in his stomach drop, churning into cruel disappointment and fear. He was kinda hoping that they could just cuddle a little bit more, just for a while, but it seems that Michael just wants to kill them this round. Jake let the pout mar his face.

Jake skid as he turned the corner, avoiding another whack from Michael. He rushed through a broken widow, beginning to loop around it. When Jake glanced over his shoulder to see where he was he could see that Michael was slowly following him. It was slightly terrifying knowing that he could walk faster than Jake could run, he just wasn’t because he liked the chase.

Jake muffled his squawk of surprise when Michael managed to graze the back of his shirt through a window. He needed to lose him fast, that or he was going to end up on a hook. Jake jumped over another window, swiveling around to head a different direction. He glanced behind him, not finding Michael. 

That didn’t mean that he wasn’t there, though, he was probably just getting ready for a jumpscare or something. Either way Jake needed to find a place to hide. Jake glanced around, eyes narrowing in on the bright red locker.

Jake hesitated, this was a bad idea. He hated those things, but it was the closest thing to him and Michael was going to find him again soon. Jake gritted his teeth as he jogged his way over to it. He slowly opened the door, making sure to try and muffle the squeaks with his hands. It wasn’t very spacious inside, he couldn’t understand why Dwight loved hiding in them.

Jake reluctantly shoved himself into it, closing the door behind him with a soft thunk. He tried to focus on muffling his breath, eyes gazing longingly at the outside world. He could barely see what was going on, but he knew Michael hadn’t shown up yet. Maybe he never would, maybe Jake actually lost him in the tiny chase.

Jake took a deep breath, shoving his head into his scarf and running the smooth surface against his face. He was trying to distract himself from the enclosing walls. Why did the locker's have to be so goddamn dark? His skin was beginning to sweat, soaking the back of his shirt and making it sticky. 

Jake swallowed a lump in his throat, he was startled out of his thoughts when a shadow blocked his line of sight. Fuck, what- Jake pressed himself against the back of the locker, finding Michael’s face pressing itself into slats. Ho-Holy Fuck. Jake watched as the other man observed him for a second and then proceeded to pick up the creaking locker and turn it around, pressing the doors against the side of the wall with a giant thud.

Jake found himself in complete darkness. Oh, oh, no…

Jake let out a jerky breath as he threw himself back against the side, maybe he could tip it over. It only shuffled for a second before being pressed back into the wall, it was being blocked. Michael must have stood behind it to make sure he couldn’t get out and to hold it still. Jake took a deep breath, he was okay. Everything was okay. If he just stood quiet then Michael would leave. Right. Right?

This was much better than the box, he had so much more space, very dark space. Very dark and lonely. One that was slowly starting to enclose more and more. Jake sucked in a startled breath, how the fuck did everything get so close. Fuck, shit!

Jake banged on the side of the locker, hearing it thud with every knock. It made his fists hurt. He needed to get out, get out. Fuck. Jake threw himself against the back of the locker, maybe he could make Michael move. All it did was make Jake rebound and bounce into the other side of the locker, making him realize just how much space he had to move.

Jake squeezed his eyes shut, fuck, why did he climb into the locker. Why doesn’t he ever listen to his instincts. If he had just walked a few more feet to find a different one then he wouldn’t be in this situation right now. He would be outside, outside!

Jake tried to pull in another breath, but it got caught in his throat. When he tried it again he felt it curl and burn out in his chest. He couldn’t breathe, why can’t he breathe, fuck. He needed to get out of here, he was going to fucking die.

He banged his legs into the side, pushing his entire body into pushing it over, but nothing worked. It just shook and rocked against his movement. Maybe, maybe if he called to him, Michael would let him out. He let him out last time, right.

Jake shakily pushed himself against the side, feeling the cold seep into his sweat soaked skin. “Michael! Please!” He cried as hard as he could. “Please!”

“Michael, I want out!” Jake banged against the side of the locker harder, not caring about the way it made his knuckles bleed, “Let me out!”

“I-I Can’t-” Jake felt his throat burn and crack under the loud pressure, “Please-” Jake coughed through his sobs, banging his head into the locker to rest it there. Pressing his burning face into the cold surface.

“Please!” He stopped banging on the side, moving to slide down the wall and slump into a pitiful pile.

“Please…” Jake could barely even hear his own harsh and trembling voice over his own breathing, “...michael.” He could feel the area, where the corners of his eyes were welding up with tears, become sticky with soot and grime.

Jake curled up into a ball, softly sobbing into his knees. He wasn’t getting out, he was never getting out. Michael trapped him in there because he wanted to hear him scream. That’s why he did everything else, he never actually wanted to hug or cuddle Jake. He never even liked Jake!

He felt a curl of agony twist in his gut, why would he ever think that someone would ever love him. No one has before, not at school, or at home, not even back at the campfire. So why would he even think that Michael would. Especially since he hasn’t shown anything other than anger and curiosity to him and the other survivors.

Laurie has even stated, multiple times, that he had no feelings. That he was just pure evil, doing what he wants with no consequences. How could Jake even convince himself that Michael might like him, for even a second.

Jake let the soft whimper whine out of his throat. Feeling the way the ground vibrated against his small body. He wished he would just die, get swallowed up by the ground and taken away to whatever place the Entity put old survivors. What was even the point anymore? All his friends were leaving him to go make out behind rocks, and now he couldn’t even make out with his own crush.

Jake felt the world shift and move, not even caring, that is until the locker doors were suddenly slammed open. There, standing in front of him was Michael, with that cute little head tilt. Jake didn’t even move to get up, just curled further into himself. If Michael wanted to go hang him then let him, Jake doesn’t care anymore.

Michael leaned down to pick him up by the scruff of his shirt, pulling him apart and shoving him against the back of the locker. He supported him by wrapping his arms around his body. Jake couldn’t help but widen his eyes at the position. Michael was pressed up into every crevice of the locker, which was too small for his gigantic frame, but he still tried. It was kinda funny, Jake had to stifle the chuckles in his throat.

He was leaned down, eyes staring intently unto Jake’s, something unrecognizable in them. Jake sucked in a breath, not able to draw his eyes away from the bigger man’s, they were like a warm black hole. Ever fleck and color revealing themselves to Jake, absolutely breathtaking.

Jake couldn’t help but squeak when Michael lowered his hand to squeeze at his thigh, and then again when he raised it higher to his butt. Each finger pressing down in a rolling movement, over and over again. Jake swallowed, maybe, just maybe Michael wasn’t just doing this to scare him. It- It would explain why he didn’t just leave him in the locker...

Instead of contemplating it further Jake leaned up, connecting his mouth with Michael’s through the latex mask. It was hard to describe, his lips were softer than what Jake thought they would be, moisturized by his breath, and salter too. Probably from both of their sweat and Jake’s leftover tears. Either way it was the best kiss Jake had ever had, even if it ended rather soon.

Michael pulled back a little to stare at him, curious eyes wandering over Jake’s face, and then he leaned in to capture another one, deepening it by sliding his tongue into Jake’s mouth, surprising him. Oh, o-okay. Jake didn’t think he’d actually get Michael to kiss him back, and to go any further than that too.

Jake moaned at the way Michael slid his tongue against his, searching. He couldn’t help the scarlet blush as he fought against Michael’s tongue, trying to gain dominance over the kiss. He gave up when Michael tilted his head back, shoving his tongue down his throat. Jake groaned out against the others mouth when Michael stepped closer, trying to get more, and accidentally pressed their hips together.

Michael broke the kiss, instead standing back to observe how red and out of breath Jake was. He then glanced down to Jake’s hardening member. Yeah, this was going fast, way faster than Jake thought it would. T-That was okay, though, _definitely_ okay.

Jake swallowed a hard lump in his throat and groaned when Michael curiously grinded their hips together, making delicious friction against his body. Fuck, he could even feel where Michael’s own dick was steadily growing bigger, grinding hard into the side of his hip.

Jake rolled forward, trying to get more friction from the bigger man while he locked his arms around his neck, burying his head into Michael's shoulder. He began to grind his hips down and into Michael's, fuck that felt so _good_. His breaths were starting to come out quick, each one a tiny little pant that drifted into the space between them.

‘Nhn~ Michael, F-Fuck!” Jake could feel Michael’s member twitch at his own name. Fuck, he must like that. 

Sucking in another breath Jake called his name, “Michael!” 

Hanging his head back to look him straight in the eyes, “M-Michael! Please-``Jake was cut off when Michael slammed his body into the wall behind them, thrusting his hips into Jake’s. He could barely even coke out a groan at the immense pleasure traveling up his spine. 

Fuck, blinding white pleasure building up in his gut told him he was close, he just needed a bit more.

Biting his cheek Jake slipped a hand in between them and into his waistband, grinding it into his crotch through his boxers. Groaning back at how it made the pleasure spiked, Jake starred up into Michael’s eyes. Who just stared down at where his hand laid, almost contemplating something.

He then began to thrust up into him harder, spreading his legs even farther then what they had been to grin faster. Jake pushed his hand to grind with the movement, trying to catch any amount of pleasure that he could. Finally, with one more quick thrust Jake felt the bubbling pressure release as he spurted into his pants. “Fuck! M-Michael!”

He groaned at the icky feeling in his pants, panting, he glanced up at Michael, licking his lips. They had stopped, Michael wanting to observe him closer, but Jake could still feel the way his length pressed into his hip. Achingly hard.

Jake threw one of his arms around the other man’s neck, leaning up to kiss him while his other went down to unzip and slip into Michael’s waistband. It was a little hard doing it blind, but when it was done Jake realized that Michael wasn’t even wearing underwear. He was going camo, while trying to kill them…

Ignoring that he took a hold of the length the best he could with the angle and began to stroke it. He enjoyed the way it made Michael jolt and stutter into the kiss, almost shocked by what Jake was doing. That didn’t mean that as soon as he got used to it he didn’t thrust back into it, because as soon as he realized what was happening Michael slammed Jake into the back again and pounded him into the wall.

Michael tilted Jake’s head back again, deepening the kiss and making him moan. He kept swirling his tongue around to search all the little holes and crevices of his mouth. Jake couldn’t help but groan at the sensitivity of his skin, making his body burn and shake.

He could tell that Michael was getting closer to the edge, each thrust becoming more frantic and uneven, his breathing was harsh and ragged as he panted into Jake’s mouth. Jake made sure to quicken his own jerking to help him along, sliding his hand along the length and all the way up to the head. Rolling it under his fingers before going all the way down again.

Suddenly Michael redrew his tongue and bit down, hard, onto his lip, almost groaning. Jake tasted the metallic twang as he stroked Michael throw his orgasm, feeling the way the liquid stained the underside of his arm and palm. 

Michael pulled away to look at him, blinking at Jake astonished and shocked. He had to bite down the laugh that wanted to ripe out of his chest. Instead Jake withdrew his hand from the waistband and moved it up to his lips, licking out at it softly, making full on eye contact with Michael.

He watched as the other man swallowed, licking his own licks possessively. _Oh, this was going to be so much fun._

* * *

“So, a locker, huh.” Jake groaned as Quentin shuffled to sit beside him. “Wouldn’t have been my first choice but I can’t judge.”

How does he even know about this, they made sure to keep anyone away. Michael had chased anyone away from the area while they did it.

“I mean, me and Joey did it in th-”

“Oh, God no, please!” Jake cut Quentin off, shoving his laughing ass away from himself, he did not want to imagine them going at it. He was already scarred about finding him and Frank making out. He didn’t need to know where they fuck as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys again for reading this, I had alot of fun writing this book and I am sad to see it go.
> 
> If you have anymore ideas for me then hit me up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I made this in a day, so its probably a little choppy and unpolished. I was going to post it yesterday, but it was already like 12 in the morning, so I did it first thing this morning.
> 
> (P.S. I do have some thought for a sequel if you guys want one.)


End file.
